


Coda

by ThaFost



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s04e05 The Ladies' Man, One sided, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/pseuds/ThaFost
Summary: Just going through and bringing any fic over from tumblr, so you may have seen this already. Coda for Ladies' Man. Second Person POV.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Kudos: 5





	Coda

You’re sitting in the driver’s seat of a car that’s larger than life. It’s almost a representation of the American dream. It usually makes you feel strong behind the wheel. But you feel small after what happened in the house. Tiny and broken, you begin to sob in the car.

You’ve let down the dream of new roots in this country, by your inactions and actions. That note.

You let the tears flow, letting yourself be loud in the car with your partner. His arm is behind you on the bench seat, sending reassurance, but feeling it there makes you lose it. What you want to do now is swing down and lay across the bench seat. You want him to hold your head in his lap as you sob.

And that’s not buddies.

Buddies is what you are, and what you must stay.

You can still feel the cheek she pressed a kiss to, and it reminds you of the stories in Sunday School. You wonder if she has marked you for the Romans. Her words were of forgiveness, and you wonder how she could forgive such a man, one who nearly led to her death.

This is the first time you’ve tried to talk to her before an execution. You wonder what’s changed, but the hand behind you is all the answer you need. Fraser. He’s new, he’s changed you, and you’re glad. Mostly glad anyway, those not quite buddies feelings will dissipate. You’re sure they’ll fade away soon, as long as you’re not trapped in a sinking ship again.


End file.
